The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid
The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid is the 72nd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 41st episode to air, making it the first aired episode of Season 2. In this moat crossing, teammates must cross the water one at a time by squirming through a series of rubber tubes. The orneriest, nastiest, deadliest gunslinger in the Old West was Billy the Kid. He was as wild as a pole cat and meaner than a snake, and his temper was as quick as his trigger finger. Folk said he killed 21 men— one for every year he lived. Once, he shot a man through a hotel room wall for snoring too loud. He'd shoot bullets around your feet just to watch you dance. One day, he rode into Lincoln, Nebraska, looking for trouble. He found it, in the form of Pat Garrett, one of the toughest lawmen west of the Mississippi. "Boys," he said to his posse, "I'm riding out to get Billy. Who wants to come along?" Nobody did. They were too scared to go, so Pat went after Billy alone. Sure enough, when Pat rode back into town, he was wearing Billy's yellow snakeskin boots, and nobody ever heard tell of Billy again. They say the sheriff kept those boots til he died, then they disappeared. The Green Monkeys and Adam and Stacy. The Purple Parrots are Kelly and Tony. Target Practice (Trapeze Grid) According to legend, Billy the Kid was a crack-shot, and he got that way by lots of target practice. Adam and Tony's task in this game also involves target practice. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to place a boulder between his feet, grab the trapeze, swing out over the grid, and drop the boulder into one of the nine grid holes then swing back, grab another boulder and do it again. The player to fill all nine grid holes or the player to fill the most grid holes in 60 seconds won. Tony beat Adam 6-4, awarding Tony a half pendant of life. Bucking Broncos (Squirting Statue) Even the best outlaws' horses could have a bad day, and Billy the Kid's was no exception. Before Stacy and Kelly was Billy the Kid's horse whose sense of direction was never that good. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to shinny up the horse's back. Once at the top, she then had to turn the horse's head around so she's facing forward then run back down and start again. Of course, bucking broncos hiss and snort, so they had to hold on tight on their way up. If either player's feet touched the ground, she would have to go back and start again. The player to turn her horse's head around the most times in 60 seconds won. Kelly beat Stacy 5-1, awarding Kelly a half pendant of life. Knock off the Posse (Slingshot Bowling) When you're an outlaw, some days you have to battle the posse. Here, both teams had to knock down the targets on the wall before them just like how Billy the Kid would knock off the posse. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to load his/her team's slingshot and launch a ball at the targets on the wall. Then, it would be his/her partner's turn to launch a ball at the targets. The team to knock down all four of their targets or the team to knock down the most targets in 60 seconds won. Both teams tied with two targets knocked down (they had trouble getting the ones on the sides), but the Purple Parrots had two full pendants total, sending them to Olmec's temple in search of the snakeskin boots. Kelly was going in the temple first, and she decided to go up into the Crypt where she immediately hit a Temple Guard. She then tried all three books, swung across the Pit, had to jump down, and entered the Laser Light Room. She tried climbing upward into Medusa's Lair before even attempting the room's objective, but it would not matter; the second Temple Guard was hidden in there, and Kelly was taken out with 2:13 left on the clock. Tony went into the Crypt, jumped down into the Pit, jogged across the bottom floor and entered the Mine Shaft with roughly a minute left. He crawled into the elevator, but changed his mind and tried the diagonal passage leading directly into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Good choice; the door opened and he grabbed the Snakeskin Boots with 52 seconds left. He raced right across the top floor and when he entered the Pit, he grabbed onto the rope with one hand for stability as he jumped down. He entered the Ledges with about 30 seconds left and went down into the boarded-up Cave of Sighs entrance at first. After realizing his mistake, he found the exit, crawled out of the temple and unknowingly set a record. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Larami Super Soaker XP-150 **Steps of Knowledge: Keystone Pocket Flash Cameras **Temple Games: 2-XL Robot Cassette Player from Tiger Electronics *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Nestle Quik **Steps of Knowledge: Chewy Runts from The Willy Wonka Candy Factory **Temple Games: Duncan Yoyo The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid Part 1 The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid Part 2 * This was the last episode to use Temple Layout XIII. This is also the last appearance of Medusa's Lair. * This episode marks the first time a team of Purple Parrots defeated a team of Green Monkeys in the Temple Games to compete in the Temple Run. * This was the only episode where an artifact was placed in the the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and a contestant entered the aforementioned from the Bottom Corner Room. * This was the first episode where a member of the Purple Parrots manages to bring out the artifact from Olmec's Temple before time expired. ** As of this episode, at least one team of each color has at least one victory. * This was the seventh and final episode where the temple run would result in the only Grand Prize win for a single layout. The first six were Galileo's Cannonball, John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Moccasins of Geronimo, The Belly Button of Buddha, The Mask of Shaka Zulu, Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder, and The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy. * Tony DeViva of the Purple Parrots was one of six contestants to be on Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Purple Parrots Category:Purple Parrots Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Signature Runs Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Two Guards Encountered